The present invention relates to partition arrangements for open office spaces and the like, and particular, to a freestanding portable panel and related partition system. Portable partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, work stations, or work settings. Partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
The finishing or fitting-out of building spaces for offices, medical treatment facilities, and other similar environments has become a very important aspect of the effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing. The building space users require products which facilitate change at lower costs. Space planning is no longer a static problem. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change.
There is presently an over supply of office space and furniture system which do not properly respond to or support change. Many older buildings do not have adequate utility capabilities, and the cost of conventional renovations or improvements often renders the same impractical. Even relatively new buildings can be quickly rendered obsolete by the fast paced changes in modern technology.
Consequently, a fully integrated prefabricated furnishing system has been developed to finish or fit-out both new and existing open plan building spaces. One requirement of this integrated furnishing system is a freestanding portable partition system having the capability for interconnecting partitions along the entire length of the partition as opposed to only interconnecting at partition ends.
Another desired aspect of the present integrated furnishing system is to provide a panel connection system having increased flexibility for interconnecting reconfigurable partition panels and office layouts. For example, a panel connection system is desired that allows use of standardized base panels even where the dimensions of the office layouts are not multiples of the base panel width dimension. Additional functionality of the connection system is also desired, such as to permit removing a partition panel from the middle of an in-line wall construction without progressive disassembly of in-line connected partition panels in the wall construction from an unconnected end of the wall construction, and such as to permit some wall sections to be constructed with a non-uniform or increased height.
Portions of such an office partitioning system may be comprised of relatively thick walls, thereby permitting the routing of the large number of electrical cables and data signal wires to provide an integrated office setting. However, the thicker walls are not always desirable in constructing individual office cubicles. Thus, a thin wall partition system is desirable which also possesses the same modular characteristics of the thicker wall system. Also, in office settings where a thicker wall is not desired, the thin wall should have the capability of being assembled in a fashion to create the desired walls, partitions, and office settings desired by the user.
Thus, a wall construction solving the aforementioned problems and providing the aforementioned functionality is desired.